Three Hundred and Sixty Degrees
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Len dan Rin adalah seorang artis yang populer, tetapi ternyata hubungan mereka sama seperti kucing dan tikus. Bagaimana kalau sebuah candaan April Mop dan Hollywood merubah hubungan itu? AU!


Ini fic sampingan yang dibuat untuk kalian yang udah lama nunggu fic-fic saya yang belom kelar ke-update huehehehe ^^ tapi ini chapternya dibawah 10 kok, jadi… hanya fic sampingan…

Ide? Hmm… Ide dari sahabat saya yang sukaaa banget berantem sama orang lain, eh tau-taunya…

….Begitulah~

Disini bahasanya kece-kece, maaf ya ;_; ini judul fic-nya juga… AU…

Well? Mulaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three Hundred and Sixty Degrees**

**1 : April Fools Ruin Everything!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, _my love_..."

"Aku juga, _my darling._ Tidak akan aku lepaskan pelukan ini..."

"CUUUT! Adegan yang bagus, Rin dan Len! Sekarang, istirahat satu jam!"

...

...

"EWWWWHHHH!" jerit kedua manusia yang berambut _honey blonde_ itu yang barusan berpelukan yang bisa dibilang sangat mesra, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing dengan cepat dan menatap sinis satu sama lain.

"Bau lo kayak pisang busuk tau gak! Ih, ga sudi gue pelukan sama pisang kayak lo lagi." kata perempuan yang berambut _honey blonde_ sebahu dengan pita putih di kepalanya dengan sinis.

"Apalagi lo? Bau lo kayak kulit jeruk direbus pake jahe campur lengkuas! Ga level dah gue, pelukannya sama lo." balas si pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde_ juga, namun diikat _ponytail_ kecil di belakang.

Sesaat mata _azure_ mereka bertemu, lalu mengalihkannya kearah lain masing-masing.

Gue yang daritadi merhatiin pasangan ini berantem 'kecil', cuman bisa menghembuskan nafas besar. Kapan gitu ini anak dua bisa akur...

Gue nepuk pundak mereka. "Hooy~ jangan berantem lagi lah, mending traktir gue es krim~"

Alis Len terangkat. "Halooo? Lo itu udah artis papan atas masih minta traktir...?"

"Pelit amat sih? Kalo lagi kere bilang. Sini deh, biar gue traktir lo ya, Kai-kun~!" ujar Rin dengan nadanya yang senang dan sebenarnya dibuat-buat untuk mengejek Len. Tapii... Beneran ditraktir gak yaa~? Aiii, senangnya hati ini. ES KRIM, COME TO PAPA.

"E-eeh! Kaito, gue yang traktir lo aja deh ya! Jangan mau sama dia, uang haram!" timpal Len sambil menarik lengan kanan gue, sedangkan Rin yang mukanya memerah karena marah dahsyat menguatkan pegangan tangannya di lengan kiri gue.

"Haram pala lo! Udeh Kai-kun, SAMA. GUE. AJA!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Ya Kami-sama, bukannya gak kuat sama kicauan mereka... TAPI MEREKA NARIK KEDUA LENGAN YANG INDAH DAN LENTUR INI KERAS BANGET-

KREK!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

...

...

"Kai-kun~ _gomenasai, minna_~ gue ga sengaja ngepelintir lengan lo, ehehe~" kata Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan ngebuat muka super loli, pas bagian 'ehehe'-nya dia sengaja lucu-lucuin suaranya, UOGH ini loli ekstrim-tunggu, gue harus tobat, jangan kayak Gakupo!

"Iyaaa gak apa-apa, Rin-chan~" jawab gue.

"Kaito... Maaf, ya." kata Len singkat, padat, dan jelas. Gila, kurang singkat itu pernyataan maafnya, kurang singkat, KURANG...

"Len! Masih mending si Rin suaranya diimut-imutin sama ngasih _puppy eyes_, lah elu? Ngomongnya pendek dan ga berekspresi amat, buset daaah!" protes gue.

"Terus mau lo, gue ngomong 'Kaito-chan~ maafin aku yahh, aku gak bakal ngulang lagi kok cyin~' gitu? Jadi maho dah gue!" lah... Ini bocah shota ngapain malah ngeprotes gue balik...?

Gue nutup telinga dengan frustasi setelah denger si Len sama Rin berantem lagi, entah kapan mereka mulai dan apa topiknya. Bocah berisik...

...Oh ya, perkenalan dulu dums~! Nama gue Kaito Shion, artis papan atas, pertama kali tenar gara-gara gue main di iklan operator handphone UkuranBajuXL setahun yang lalu. Lama-lama gue semakin sering diomongin di Tuiter, situs terkenal di kalangan remaja, eh tiba-tiba gue ditawarin jadi pemain sinetron laga, yang suka terbang naik naga itu loh. Dulu gue orang yang dijadiin bahan lucu-lucuan, sekarang gue jadi elit dan cewek-cewek langsung pingsan mimisan kalo ngeliat gue yang keren ini. Aih.

Yang cewek Rin ini... Nama lengkapnya Rin Takagami. Rambutnya kayak pirang bule gitu, pendek, pake jepitan biar poninya gak ngegantung, pake pita, mukanya PUTIH BERSIH kaga ada jerawat, tembem, mungil, aiiihhh. Kena demam loli deh lo pada entar... Hobinya makan jeruk dan berantem sama Len. Kalo lagi marah, bisa ngeratain satu negara pake _roadroller_ dia.

Selanjutnya, Len Kagamine. _Tsundere_, tapi gak mau ngaku. Orangnya tablo ( tampang bloon ). Warna rambut dan panjang rambutnya sama kayak Rin, tapi bedanya, kalo Len diiket jadi _ponytail_ kecil gitu. Mukanya shota banget, cewek-cewek bisa kejang-kejang kalo ngeliat dia. Tapi semoga aja para fans bilang kalo gue lebih ganteng... Soalnya kenyataan, kan?

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada yang nepuk pundak gue dan gue nyium bau parfum... Em... Bulgari? Anna Sui? Nevada?

"Yoo~ Rin, Len, Kaito! Gue udah selese di-_shoot_ adegan-adegan gue yang ringan. Lagi pada ngapain lo pada?" katanya dengan suara yang merdu, indah, dan lembut itu...~

"Hei Miku. Hmm... Gue lagi istirahat sejam.." jawab Rin. Gue terkekeh dan menaikkan alis dengan yakin.

"Istirahat atau berantem—ups, pacaran sama Len?~" gue godain Rin, dan berbuah hasil memar _invisible_ di geraham belakang. Dasar author, bikin memarnya di gigi lagi!

"Bacot ya Kaito!" kata Len sambil menutup mukanya yang agak merah, tapi Rin 'masa-bodo-dah-gue' aja tuh. Enggak kayak cowoknya, si Len yang lenje itu. Dikit-dikit main kata. Hadeh, serem bo'.

Miku tertawa dengan adegan kami bertiga ini. "Lucu banget lo bertiga, kenapa kalian malah jadi artis film yang _angst_ gitu... Jadi pelawak aja dah lo pada,"

"Mik, lo pake parfum apaan? Bulgari ya, rasa baru tuh? Gue baru nyium yang kayak gituan.." kata gue yang memulai pembicaraan antara gue dan dia saja~

"Lah, jauh amat? Gue pake parfum bengkoang aja kok." jawabnya dengan santai. Artis cantik-cantik begini pakenya parfum tradisional... Ah tapi tetep aja Miku itu nomer satu~

Dia itu Miku Hatsune, cewek cantik idaman gue. Udah gue tembak lebih diatas 600 juta kali tapi semuanya ditolak, tapi gue gak bakal nyerah, hohoho! Tentu saja, semua penembakan itu rahasia dari para media~ ini anak juga demen daun bawang, dan hobinya makan daun bawang utuh. Gue dulu pernah nembak dia pake es krim rasa daun bawang ( kalo gak salah itu penembakan gue yang ke-16.381.940 ), tapi abis itu dia langsung lemparin es krimnya ke muka gue, nangis histeris sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang makan kaca, terus dia bilang kalo gue itu rasis.

...Readers ngerti maksud Miku apaan? Sejujurnya gue gak tau juga. Biarkan segalanya jadi rahasia ilahi.

Dia juga berperan di film layar lebar yang gue, Rin, sama Len peranin. Sebenernya dia itu penyanyi, tapi karena dia populer abis, diajakin main film deh. Tapi dia cuman sekedar jadi temen nyokapnya si Rin di dunia film yang arisan terus kena serangan jantung abis itu mati. Kasian juga perannya, padahal kemampuan dia akting sama nyanyi bagus banget.

Rambut hijau toska-nya jatuh panjang sampai ke pinggang dan diikat jadi _pigtails_. Matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ yang berkilau itu, kulitnya yang mulus, baik, ramah, tamak-eh, tamah, aiihh, lopelope Miku daahh~

"Kai-kun? Kok lo ngiler gitu?" kata Rin sambil nunjuk kearah iler gue yang bening dan berkilau kena pembiasan cahaya.

"Apaan? Gue ga ngiler tuh. _Btw_, kok mulut gue basah ya?" gue bingung kok mulut gue ada.. Iler-nya.. Dan Rin sama Len cuman bisa _facepalm_.

"Eh ya kawan-kawan!" sahut Miku untuk mengambil perhatian dari kami. "Nanti malem abis _shooting_, ada acara pesta selametan sehari sebelum nikahannya si Mikuo-nii sama Neru-chan di rumah gue. Kalian ikut dong pliiisss!"

Gue... Ikut ga ya? Entar capek lagi. Tapi ini demi Miku... Dan lagian si Mikuo itu kakaknya Miku. Gue harus bisa ngambil hati kakaknya sebelum ngejadiin Miku jadi mempelai gue nanti, eheheheheh.

"Gue ikut!" kata gue sambil naikin tangan. Kalo gak salah berarti tanggal nikah Neru sama Mikuo itu... 2 April. Sekarang kan, 1 April.

"Gue juga!" si Rin ngikut angkat tangan. Gue, Rin, sama Miku langsung menatap Len, menunggu jawaban.

"...Aduh. Jangan ngeliatin dong. Gue bakal dan pasti ikut lah, soalnya si Neru itu kan kakak gue sendiri." jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang kru memasuki area kantin yang sudah sedari tadi kita tempati. Dia kelihatan terburu-buru.

"Pak sutradara memanggil Kagamine-san dan Takagami-san. Waktu istirahatnya sudah habis," lalu kru itu keluar dari ruangan dan gue menghembuskan nafas.

"Yah udah sejam? Cepet amat. Yaudah... _Bye_ Miku en Kai-kun. Kita duluaaan~" sahut Rin lalu keluar dari kantin bersama Len.

Ehehehehehe. Sendirian di kantin bareng Miku. Ehehehehehe. Ehehehehehe.

Gue mendekat kearah Miku. Selangkah... Dua langkah... Tiga langkah... Emp-

**CROOOOT**

"Hffuaahh! Apaan nih, Mik!" kata gue sambil berusaha mengelap muka ganteng gue yang kena cairan kental ijo ini.

"Itu mayones!" jawabnya sambil memegang erat pistol mini yang ternyata isinya itu.. Mayones?

"MAYONES KOK IJO?"

"Iya! Kan mayones daun bawang!"

...Tunggu.. Mayones... Daun... Bawang?

"HOOOEEEEKKKK!"

* * *

**- Len's POV -**

Kenapa gue nyium bau muntah ya...? Tau ah.

Yah, kerja lagi deh. Aduh, males banget deh ekhe. Yang bikin males sih lawan main gue itu lho, si Rin. Suka marah-marah dan kaga peka abis, jadi sering jomblo mulu deh, meskipun sering jadian dulunya. Tapi asoy, mantan dia cakep-cakep semua. Tapi masih cakepan gue kemana-mana, HUEHEHEHEHE.

"Kagamine-san, fokus! Fokus!"

Ups, nge-narasiin Rin jadi bengong deh gue. Emang Rin bawa sial...

Gue ngambil langkah kedepan dan berpura-pura lemas menuju Rin yang ceritanya abis ketabrak taksi nyasar dan berdarah-darah. Terus gue jatuh terduduk dan air mata mulai keluar. Bukan, bukan karena gue sedih Rin disini ketabrak meski dia berpura-pura aja. Tapi gue nangis, kenapa gak sekalian beneran aja...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" gue teriak, macem kayak di film gue yang sebelum-sebelumnya itu, _Soundless Voice_. Sialnya di film itu lawan main gue Rin juga.

Rin perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan batuk dengan lemas, dan ekspresi dari matanya terlihat sedih. "J-john... Jangan menangis..,"

Ekspresi sedih itu cuman ada dan keliatan di kamera dan di mata orang lain. Bagi gue?

'_Lebai lo! Pake teriak kayak cewe aja sih!_'

...Asal lo tau, gue sama Rin bukan kembaran tapi lewat ekspresi mata masing-masing, kita bisa ngerti apa yang kita maksud.

Gue pura-pura terisak. "Mana bisa, Mary! A-aku.. _hiks_.. Nanti bagaimana dengan pertunangan kita..?"

Huek, tunangan ama Rin? Hueeek.

'_Lenje lu! Pake batuk-batuk segala lagi!_' gue bales aja perkataan itu lewat kontak mata.

Rin megang pipi gue dengan tangan kanannya. Ew. "Carilah perempuan lain...,"

'_Lo yang lenje, shota! Pipi lo kok kayak landak!_'

Gue megang tangan dia yang lagi megang pipi gue. Ew. "M-mana bisa..?"

'_Apa sih lo loli? Tangan lo nih kayak gelas kopi gue yang dari SMA berwarna oren dan udah pecah kesirem air keras!_'

Rin melepas tangannya dari pipi gue dan menutup mata. Gue pura-pura kaget. Terus nangis palsu.

"CUT! Yak, selamat untuk kalian, Rin dan Len! Besok adalah hari _shooting_ terakhir kalian dan adegan-adegan terakhir kalian! Cukup sampai hari ini saja, ini sudah memuaskan saya!" kata pak sutradara dengan bangga dan puas, lalu berjalan pergi keluar studio setelah menyalami gue dan Rin.

Terus, beberapa kru udah ada yang pulang. Tapi beberapa lagi masih beres-beres studio. Setelah studio sepi, Rin berjalan kearah gue dan nendang kaki gue kenceng-kenceng.

"Watdefak Rin!" jerit gue kesakitan sambil megangin kaki gue yang kayaknya udah jadi biru-item dalem waktu 5 detik.

"Gelas kopi warna oren **elo** yang dari SMA itu gelas **gue**, odong! Kok malah lo siremin pake air keras? HUEEEENNNGGG!" tiba-tiba Rin nangis. Yap, nih anak emang cengeng super, dan media juga kurang tahu soal hal ini. Kru-kru gue dan dia sedari dulu ampe sekarang juga belom tahu.

Gue juga bingung... Sejak kapan gue punya air keras?

"Yah Rin, kok nangis sih? Eh iya ya, itu gelas emang punya elo... Pantes kok ada gambar jeruknya."

"LOH KOK LO CUMAN BILANG 'eh iya ya' AJA SIH?"

"Lah emang lo maunya gue bilang apaan!"

Seketika muncul satu jerigen berisi air panas di kedua tangan Rin. Air mata Rin mulai deras dan dia mulai ngejar gue. O-oh...

"HUEEE! HUEEE! HUEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Len, kok kamu bau matahari?"

"Iya kak, aku abis disirem air panas tiga kali."

"Ha?"

Gumaman yang mengandung nada kebingungan itu muncul dari mulut seorang Neru Kagamine, kakak gue yang cantik tapi _tsundere_. Sekarang dia lagi pake _dress_ oranye cerah selutut dan memakai sepatu hak putih dua sentimeter, rambut oranye-kekuningannya itu yang biasa diikat satu di sebelah, hari ini diikat menjadi _bun_ yang agak berantakan namun terlihat modis.

Besok si Neru juga udah jadi Neru Hatsune. Sebenernya gue agak gak rela kakak gue nikah sama si pentul korek Mikuo Hatsune itu, tapi ya... Apa boleh buat? Kayaknya tuh pasangan emang udah kayak ditempelin lem aibon, kagak mau pisah. Mana mereka bakal tinggal di Amrik pula.

"Yaudah, bodo amat." sialan.. "Kamu masa belom punya pacar sih Len? Kakak aja udah mau nikah."

Gue ngelipet tangan gue di dada. "Cewek-cewek kaga ada yang pas di hati, kak."

"Loh? Miku Hatsune?"

"Dia punya Kaito."

"Tei Sukone?"

"Kakak mau ngebangkitin trauma aku lagi?"

"Iroha Nekomura?"

"Itu siapa?"

"Rin Takagami?"

...Loh? Kok tiba-tiba dada gue jadi ringan gitu denger nama Rin?

"Aduh engga banget deh Rin. Enggak kak enggak.."

"Kok gitu sih Len? Benci jadi cinta lho~" ejek Neru terus melet. Gue mukul dia pelan dan Neru kabur. Pas dia udah ilang dari pandangan, gue berenti ngejar dia dan tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas.

Ini hari terakhir gue ngejar Neru sambil mukul-mukul dia, ya? Rasanya baru kemaren gue makan sushi.. Tapi rasanya kok gak nyambung..

Neru membuka pintu utama ruang _ball_, dan dia berbalik menghadap gue dan tersenyum lebar, memberi tangan kanannya ke gue.

"Boleh gak kakak berdansa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kakak pindah ke Amerika?"

Gue balas tersenyum. "Iya, kak."

Dansa sama Neru lumayan seru. Sambil dansa, kita juga _flashback_ memori-memori kita waktu masih kecil. Wajar kan, kalo kita berdua udah sama-sama sukses dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu lagi nantinya bakal kecil? Jadi, mari melihat masa lalu.

Abis dia dansa sama gue, dia ngibrit ke Mikuo buat minta dansa bareng. Heh, yaudeh. Gue mampir aja ke meja yang ada bermacam-macam minuman, mulai dari yang beralkohol dan non alkohol. Gue juga ngeliat jus anggur yang gak beralkohol sama sekali, tapi jus itu berwadah di sebuah wadah kristal dengan ukiran es bergambar Neru dan Mikuo pegangan tangan versi chibi... Kok gak seru..

Pas mau ngambil salah satu minuman dari meja itu, tiba-tiba aja minuman yang gue pegang dipegang sama orang lain. Gue buru-buru ngeliat pemilik tangan itu dan menemukan..

"Rin?"

"Len?"

Yap, kita mengucapkan nama kami masing-masing berbarengan. Tatapan Rin menajam dan dia menarik gelasnya, lalu gue menyadari makna tatapannya yaitu tatapan bersaing, dan ikut menarik gelasnya.

"Mau ape lo, curut? Ini gelas gue!" sahut gue.

"Dih? Ini gelas gue! Lepasin tangan lo plis deh ah!" elak dia balik. Nih cewek batu amat sih...

"Gue duluan yang ambil wooi!"

"Tau _lady first_, gak? Nah, jadi gue duluan dong, jadi cowok tuh yang _gentle_ masbroo!"

Kita terus menarik gelas yang malang itu ke arah yang berbeda sehingga gelas itu tergelincir dan terbang seperti roket ke atas.

...

Bodo amat, ah...

Baru aja gue mau ngomong sesuatu, itu gelas udah jatoh ke..

**CPPLAAASSHH**

...Rin!

"MAMAAAAAAAAA! _DRESS_ GUE! RAMBUT GUEEEE!" jerit Rin histeris sambil meraba rambutnya yang basah lalu memegangi bagian _dress_-nya yang terkena isi air gelas itu, yaitu jus anggur. Untung gue ga kena!

Xixixixixixi, mampus looo—

**CPPLAAASHH**

"Loh Len, itu elo? AHAHAHA gue kira lo itu Leon, soridorimoristroberi bro, salah sirem~" kata temen SMA gue, Lola, terus kabur tanpa dosa setelah nyirem gue _full body_ pake sebaskom penuh selasih.

Kalo misalnya Rin jadi ungu gitu, masih mending. Lah gue.. Udah kayak ketumpahan telor-telor kodok.

"GYUEHAUHEUHAHEYEHA LEN LO KAYAK KENA UJAN TELOR KODOK!" tawa Rin tanpa terkendali. Muka gue memerah karena malu.

"Ah elo! Lo sendiri udah kayak... Uhh... Barney! Dinosaurus pedofil si Barney itu!" bales gue.

"Ha ha ha." tawa Rin sarkastik. Tiba-tiba suara jepretan kamera terdengar dalam jumlah yang banyak dan cahaya-cahaya _flash_ kamera tersebut menyilaukan mata gue dan Rin.

Watdefak? Apaan nih?

"Yap pemirsa! Di acara pesta besar sehari sebelum pernikahan antara kedua penyanyi legenda Jepang ini, Neru Kagamine dan Mikuo Hatsune, ternyata tidak hanya mereka yang menjalin asmara kasih! Len Kagamine dan Rin Takagami juga pula menjalin asmara yang serupa!" seru heboh salah satu presenter wanita yang udah paruh baya dan ternyata dia bertugas buat ngeliput pesta ini.

...Watdefaaak..?

"HUAPA?" sahut gue dan Rin berbarengan sambil _jawdrop_.

"Inilah bukti cinta mereka! Menyirami satu sama lain sampai basah kuyup!"

Sotoy nih orang! Siapa sih yang nyiremin satu sama lain! Adanya juga kesirem!

Rin terlihat eneg dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menuju si presenter itu. "Ahahaha, enggak kok, bu! Kita cuman—"

...Kerjain Jepang, ah. Mumpung hari ini lagi April Mop.

"Pasangan yang baru aja jadian~" kata gue sambil ngedipin mata dan ngerangkul Rin.

Hening.

1..

2..

3..

"April Mo-" baru aja gue mau bilang itu tiba-tiba..

"HUAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seisi ruangan pesta dengan histeris sambil melebarkan mulut mereka ampe mars bisa masuk kedalem situ.

"PEMIRSA PEMIRSA PEMIRSA OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MEREKA BENERAN JADIAN KYAAAAAHHH~!" jerit si presenter itu dengan gaya yang dipaksa jadi moe, sedangkan muka gue memucat dan muka Rin? Lu tanya muka Rin? 39613 kali lebih pucat dari gue!

"B-bu! S-saya cuman April Mo-"

"HOT NEWS PEMIRSA HOT NEWS! PASANGAN PIRANG FAVORIT JEPANG INI AKHIRNYA JADIAN JUGA, WUIHIIIII!"

Presenter geloooo!

"Bu, April Mo-"

"JADI INILAH HARI TERBESAR BAGI PASANGAN PIRANG! AKANKAH NAMA SANG TAKAGAMI RIN MENJADI KAGAMINE RIN!"

"...Bu, April Mo-"

"OKE PEMIRSA, UDAH YA SAMPE SINI, _STAY TUNE_ DI TVWAN!" dengan itu jepretan kamera mulai sedikit jumlahnya hingga menjadi tidak ada sama sekali.

Hening.

Oke.. Ini momen gue.. "Kalian semua.. Ini April Mo-"

"YOK KAWAN! GUE TRAKTIR LO PADA DI KFC NIH, SPESIAL HARI JADI LEN SAMA RIN! AYO CAO!" teriak salah satu pemain dengan girang dan diikuti sorak girangan seluruh peserta pesta dan satu ruangan pestapun kosong melompong.

...

...

Krik...

Mampus lo, Kagamine. Apa yang barusan lo perbuat.

Kepalan tangan Rin makin menguat dan Rin mulai bergetar.

O-oh... Rin mulai beraksi...?

"Len... Kagamine..." bisiknya dengan aura membunuh, sambil berjalan menuju gue dengan pelan.

"R-r-r-rin! A-a-ampun! Gue cuman niat A-a-april M-m-m-mop!" kata gue memohon belas kasih sambil terus mundur dengan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Rin berhenti maju. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah gue. Gue menghembuskan nafas lega, Rin gak marah!

"Gak apa-apa kok."

"Iya! YEEEES—"

"Tapi boong."

He?

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!"

**DZIIINGGHGBWUAAARRRDUAAARR**

* * *

_**Berita hangat!**_

**_Len Kagamine dan Rin Takagami telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pada tanggal 1 April 20xx. Kedua pasangan pirang favorit Jepangpun telah beraksi, akankah mereka berakhir sama seperti kakak dari Len, Neru Hatsune ( Kagamine )?_**

**_Len sudah mengatakannya pada salah satu presenter TVwan sambil merangkul Rin. Didengar juga, mereka sedang dalam proses pembuatan film layar lebar yang romantis, dengan lawan main mereka masing-masing! Apakah fans Len dan Rin akan mengamuk? Apa mereka akan mendukung?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDNYAAAA!" jerit Rin sambil merobek-robek kertas majalah yang isinya berisi tentang kami, plus ada foto-foto kita lagi. Aduh, gini ya susahnya jadi orang ganteng-eh, populer.

Rin tiba-tiba memutar badannya dan nunjuk ke gue. "Lo! Ini semua salah lo! Kenapa lo musti April Mop-nya tentang gue coba? AAAAH! Gue jadi gak bisa ngeliat pernikahan Neru sama Mikuo, kan!"

Gue ngangkat kedua tangan dan menggeleng. "Iya deh gue ngaku ini semua salah gue... Gak usah ngambek lah."

Yah, Rin marah deh. Rin tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa merah besarnya itu dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari kantong celananya.

"Ayo ke studio sekarang, jangan lemes-lemesan terus di rumah gue." terus Rin berjalan menuju garasi besarnya dan masuk kedalam ferarri merah favoritnya itu. Dia memilih ferrari tua itu dari 12 mobil mewah lain yang sedang beristirahat di garasinya.

...Ups, gue lupa meralat perkataan Rin. Rin bilang jangan lemes-lemesan di rumah dia, kan? Nah, ada kata yang salah tuh. Bukan rumah, tapi mansion. Maklum lah ya, orang kaya. Tapi gantengan gue kemana-mana.

Selama perjalanan ke studio emang sepi sunyi krik. _Awkward_? Hmm... Iya, tapi gue udah biasa kok. Setiap hari juga gini. Gue ke mansion Rin, terus Rin yang nyetir sampe ke studio. Kalo gak gue yang ke mansion Rin, ya dia yang ke rumah gue. Maklumi ya readers, gue gak punya mansion, gue masih hidup di kesederhanaan jadi gue tinggal di rumah minimalis aja. Tapi tetep aja, mau dia yang dateng ke rumah guepun akhir-akhirnya dia yang nyetir mulu di mobil.

Di perjalanan, Rin mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Gue pura-pura gak ngeliat, tapi sebenernya gue ngelirik dia diem-diem sih.

Dia membuka kode kunci iPhone putih-nya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya sambil menyetir. "Halo, ini siapa?"

"Hmm. Hm. Ya. Oh..? Baik, _arigatou_."

Lalu dia menutup telpon itu dengan muka yang agak cerah dari sebelumnya. Gue jadi penasaran...

"Siapa tuh, Rin?" gue nanya tapi masih pura-pura gak ngeliat Rin, aka ngelirik Rin diem-diem.

"Megpoid-chan, manajer Miku itu loh." jawabnya dengan nada yang udah ada _improvement_-nya. Megpoid? Gumi Megpoid ya?

"Kata dia apa?" tanya gue lagi, gue kan kepo.

"Dia ada berita bagus, dan bisa melibatkan liburan!" giliran dikasih liburan, Rin kalap banget. Jadi wajar aja dia hepi kayak gini.

Mobil berhenti di parkiran privat studio lalu kami berjalan berdua menuju studio. Rin berjalan sambil berjingkrak bahagia, sedangkan gue yang cuman jalan di belakang dia aja langsung senyum-senyum aneh ngeliat dia hepi. _Shooting_ 4 bulan tanpa liburan, siapa yang gak capek dan butuh liburan?

Didalam studio, Rin bertemu dengan Gumi dan senyumnya makin melebar.

"Jadi, Meg-eh, Gumi-chan! Liburanku gimana nih?" serunya bahagia. Gumi tersenyum simpul lalu membaca beberapa helai kertas yang disampul sebuah _folder_ hijau yang ada di tangannya.

"Kamu tau Kiyoteru Hiyama gak? Si manusia berbakat seni dunia akting yang udah mendunia dan tinggal di Hollywood itu? Kalo tau, baguslah. Dia pernah melihat beberapa adegan kamu dan Len di film ini. Dia terkesiap dan takjub saat tahu bahwa hampir seluruh adegan kalian tidak ada yang salah dan melihat akting kalian yang dinilainya bintang empat setengah." jawab Gumi lebar. Rin semakin ingin tahu dari tampangnya itu, jadi Gumi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kiyoteru yang juga orang Jepang kan terkesima melihat kemampuan hebat dari sesama penduduk negara aslinya, jadi dia memberi surat rekomendasi kepada manajer kalian masing-masing untuk pergi ke Hollywood. Kalian bisa liburan, mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih mendunia, dan... Lebih populer!"

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH!" sorak Rin gembira lalu memeluk gue tanpa sadar. Eh loh, kenapa muka gue jadi panas, ya? Masa demam sih?

"Umm... Rin.." gue nge-_poke_ bahu Rin, terus dia kayaknya nyadar dan ngelepasin pelukannya dengan cepat. Mukanya ketutupan poni dia, tapi gue bisa denger kalo dia bilang 'maaf' dengan pelan.

Gumi menutup foldernya yang tadi ia buka sedikit. "Loh, kok kalian diem aja? Sana _shooting_! Entar diomelin Suiga-san lho,"

"RIINNN! LEENNN! KALIAN KEMANEEE!"

Yah, baru aja diomongin Gumi, tuh sutradara mabok udah ngomel-ngomel aja.

"Heh... Yaudah. Ayo, Rin." ajak gue dan dia langsung ngikut dari belakang.

Setelah masuk ke salah satu ruangan _shooting_ yang bertema kamar rumah sakit yang digunakan buat adegan kita yang selanjutnya, kita ketemu dengan Sora Suiga, sutradara mabok tukang ngomel yang gue omongin tadi. Mukanya kecut parah, berarti dia lagi bete.

"Udah, cepet sana! Pake _make-up_-nya, terus ambil posisi masing-masing!" gerutunya gak nyante. Rin menghela nafas capek.

"Iye, iye!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, lo beneran gak mau ikut pesta perayaan atas selesainya _shooting_ film nih?" tanya Miku untuk memastikan betul jawaban Rin. Jawaban Rin tetap sama, yaitu,

"Tidak."

"Oke... Eh ya, Rin? Manajer lo barusan manggil elo... Dia bilang lo harus kerumah dia," kata Miku sebelum pergi dengan para kru dan artis-artis film. Rin mengangguk dan menaiki mobilnya.

Gue ngeliat mobil Rin sebagai... WEY TUMPANGAN GRATISSSS! Dan gue buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya itu.

Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa waktu itu dia tidak mengunci kendaraannya terlebih dahulu. Wakakakak sukurin loe~

"Lo mau gue anterin ke rumah lo lagi, iya kan?" kata Rin pasrah. Gue ngangguk-ngangguk hepi.

"Yaudah. Gue kerumah manajer gue dulu ya. Mau gak mau lo harus ikut."

"Okidoki!"

Sesampainya di rumah manajer Rin, kita masuk kedalam rumah itu dan Rin dengan seenak udelnya langsung lompat dan tiduran di sofa krem besar punya si manajernya itu.

"Loh Rin! Cepet amat." kata seorang wanita yang rambutnya berwarna kuning agak tua yang diikat _ponytail_. Rin dengan malasnya memberi jempol.

"Kamu pasti mau ngomongin surat rekomendasi, kan? Ayo cepatt." ujar Rin malas sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

Si wanita itu menengok kearah gue. "He? Ada Len juga?"

"Hm, ya." jawab gue dengan agak males-malesan.

"Berarti berita itu bener, dong? Kamu pacarnya Rin, jadinya kamu nemenin dia disini?"

Apa-apaan...

"BUKAAANN! Aku cuman minta tumpangan dari dia kok!" elak gue dengan menunjukkan kebenaran.

"Udah deh, Lenka! Cepet, aku mau tanda tanganin abis itu tidur!" omel Rin. Lenka ketawa ringan abis itu ngasih Rin beberapa kertas dan Rin dengan entengnya menandatangani semua itu.

"Eh, Len." panggil Lenka ke gue. "Surat rekomendasi sama kertas-kertas lainnya udah Rinto simpen di rumahmu ya. Besok kasih dia aja. Rinto sibuk nyariin pesawat yang pas buat kalian berdua, jadi dia gak bisa nanganin kamu."

"Oh, okedeh. Makasih ya, Ka." ucap gue, lalu Lenka mengangguk.

Yah, Rinto itu manajer gue. Sementara Lenka manajer Rin. Gosipnya sih bentar lagi si Rinto mau ngelamar Lenka, tapi kenyataannya? Jadian aja belom. Makhluk dua itu saling suka, tapi sayangnya belom ada yang berani bilang. Kasian.

Rin menguap lebar dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke gue. "Len, sana pulang sendiri ke rumah lo pake mobil gue. Gue ngantuk maksimal, takutnya nanti gue kecelakaan di jalan. Gue nginep di rumahnya Lenka aja."

Rin sama Lenka udah kayak kakak-adik. Dibanding artis lainnya dengan manajernya yang hubungannya agak rentan dan _awkward_, hubungan Rin dan Lenka jauuuuh lebih baik.

"Oke." terus gue langsung pulang pake mobil super cepat Rin ini, dan pas udah nyampe di rumah gue tercinta...

Gila, kenapa kertas-kertasnya lebih banyak di gue daripada di Rin!

* * *

**- 4 days later, Normal POV -**

"HUWAAAA RIN-CHAAANNN! JANGAN PERGIII!" jerit Miku sambil menangis dengan dramatisnya. Rin _sweatdrop_, bingung punya teman yang super lebai seperti Miku.

"Ya ampun, Miku! Gue kan cuman ke Amerika doang..." ujar Rin sambil _desperate_ narik-narikin kopernya yang sekarang lagi dipeluk Miku.

"'Doang'? DOANG? **DOANG**? ITU JAUUHHH! Nanti siapa yang jadi temen gosip gueee!" rengek Miku yang mendapat tampolan super Takagami, namun Miku belum juga mau lepas.

Di lain sisi, Kaito sedang nge-peluk maho Len. Len yang merasa jijik terus mendorongnya dan memukulnya, tapi rupanya gak mempan juga.

"LENNY-KUUU! JANGAN PERGIII, NANTI SIAPA TEMEN MAIN MAHO GUE—"

**BUAGH**

"Gue gak maho! Mabok lo! Jauh-jauh dari gueee!" usir Len yang tadi meninju Kaito, dan sekarang upayanya lagi nyekek Kaito pake syal birunya itu, dan sukses ngebuat Kaito ambruk dan klepek-klepek.

Untung aja sekarang itu jam 2 pagi, sehingga bandara tidak terlalu ramai. Kalo bandaranya ramai... Keramaian itu bisa dikalahin sama rengekan Miku dan Kaito.

Di sisi lain lagi, Rin udah berhasil ngusir Miku dengan cara nyemprotin rambutnya pake parfum laki-laki bermerk Kapak ( Axe ). Yap, Miku benci parfum kayak gituan.

"Kalian... Aduh. Nanti kalian bisa aja nyusul kita kalo Hiyama-san udah nonton film baru kita. Mungkin seminggu lagi." ucap Len sambil membenarkan kaos yang ada didalam kemejanya yang tidak dikancing itu.

Miku men-_death glare_ Len.

"Apa sih?" kata Len risih.

"Awas aja ya, dalam seminggu ini... Sebelum kita dateng... Jangan apa-apain Rin." ucap Miku dengan nada dingin.

"S-siapa yang-! Agh, gak bakal!" elak Len yang mukanya berwarna pink. Rin mukanya masih santai dan selo-selo aja.

"_**Penerbangan pesawat nomor 137, Crypton Airline, dengan tujuan Amerika akan segera berangkat.**__**  
**__**Penumpang harap segera masuk.**_" kata seseorang yang merupakan petugas bandara tersebut melalui _speaker_.

Miku memeluk Rin sesaat lalu melepasnya. "Rin, jangan lupa sms dan telpon gue ya! Seminggu lagi gue bakal nyusul, oke!"

"Iya, Miku. Iya!"

Len yang lagi nguap kebosenan ngeliat tingkah Miku terhadap Rin itu tidak sadar kalau Kaito sedang mengendap-endap dibaliknya... Memasukkan tangannya ke kantong Len secara diam-diam...

**CROOOOTT**

"OH TIDAK LAGI. MAYONES DAUN BAWANG LAGI!" jerit Kaito yang mukanya udah ketutupan mayones berwarna hijau itu.

Len terkekeh sambil meniup ujung pistol yang berisi mayones itu. Dia membelokkan kepalanya kearah Miku. "Makasih ya Miku udah ngasih gue cadangan pistolnya!"

"Sama-sama!"

"Gue udah mau pindah, eh elu masih sempet aja ya ngambil dompet gue. Ckckck, bawaan lo sejak SMP gak ilang-ilang ya Kai?" kata Len dengan muka yang menghina, lalu Kaito pergi dengan sekejap menuju WC. Tujuan? Bersihin muka dan muntah.

Lenka dan Rinto berteriak memanggil Rin dan Len untuk segera masuk ke pesawat. Len dan Rin melambaikan tangan mereka pada Miku, tidak lupa juga Len menitipkan 'sampai jumpa'-nya ke Miku untuk Kaito kalau dia sudah kembali dari WC.

Perjalan selama 11 jam itu cukup dinikmati Rinto dan Lenka yang duduk bersebelahan, namun terasa aneh dan...deg-degan bagi Len. Tapi Rin? Biasa-biasa aja. Soalnya, Len paling takut sama yang namanya...

"_Perhatian, sekarang pesawat akan _take-off_. Mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda._"

**DZIIIINNGGG**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEN! STOP MEGANGIN TANGAN GUE! STOP MEGANG-KYAAA! JANGAN PEGANG KEKENCENGAAAN!"

..._Take-off_.

"AAGGHHH! GUE MAU MUNTAAHH! MAU MUNTAAAH!" jerit Len sambil terus menutup matanya karena ketakutan. Pesawatpun masih condong keatas. Untung saja mereka menaiki pesawat khusus untuk para artis, jadi tidak akan menyebabkan terlalu banyak keributan.

"JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPING GUE DONG WOY! SANTAI!" teriak Rin balik.

"_MOU YUKIBA GA NAI WAAAA KONO KOI NO NETSURYOUUUU AAAAAAHHHH_!"

Rin merekam adegan yang spektakuler ini. Len saking ketakutannya sampai menyanyikan lagu hit dari sang Miku Hatsune. Padahal Len benci lagu itu. Kalau Miku melihatnya, dijamin Miku bakal masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan nafas dan perut sakit ekstrim akibat kebanyakan ketawa.

* * *

"Miku~ gue udah nyampe nih di bandara Amerika! ...Mhmm. Ya. Oke. Eh, nanti pas lo di Amerika ada sesuatu yang mau gue kasih tau.. Hm? Rahasiaa." kata Rin dengan nada bahagianya sambil menelepon Miku. Sementara itu, Len baru saja keluar dari WC, ditemani manajernya yang tercinta, Rinto Gakami.

Rupanya Lenny kita tercinta paling takut dan mabok pada saat _landing_ juga.

Lenka mengikat ulang ikatan rambutnya itu dan segera melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil limosin hitam mengkilat lewat dengan plat 08 06 KYT.

Lenka membukakan pintu limo yang ada di sebelah kanan untuk Rin, sedangkan Rinto mendorong Len kedalam limo dari pintu sebelah kiri karena Len sedari tadi udah dibukain pintu, eh malah nutupin mulut melulu.

Sang supir kendaraan yang berambut hijau dan bertubuh mungil itu menongolkan kepalanya. "Halo! Selamat datang di Amerika! Saya Gachapoid Ryuto, supir pribadi Kiyo-sama yang disuruh untuk siap mengantar anda kemana saja~"

"Eh.. Nama saya.. Rin Takagami." ucap Rin yang duduk disebelah Lenka. Dia kapok duduk disebelah Len.

"Nama saya Lenka Kamine, manajernya Rin." ucap Lenka yang kalem.

"Nama saya Len Kagamine.." kata Len yang sebenernya masih pengen muntah.

"Nama saya Rinto Gakami! Manajer Len." kata Rinto.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berniat untuk membercandakan Gacha. "Loh, ada anak SD?"

"...Eh, kok tau? Umur saya 9 tahun lho."

"APA?" teriak Len, Lenka, Rin, dan Rinto.

"Ayooo berangkat~!" kata Gacha dengan nada menyanyinya itu dan menginjak pedal gas dengan sangat keras, membuat limo itu berjalan cepat secepat roket dan membuat keempat manusia pirang itu berteriak horor.

* * *

"Hu-huwaa~ hotelnya ada gajahnyaa~" kata Lenka dengan sempoyongan dan fatamorgana masih menghantuinya.

"Waa~ Len idungnya ada satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Delapan satu~ pesek lagi~" kata Rin tidak sadar. Len yang ajaibnya terbebas dari berbagai delusi dan fatamorgana itu menyentil Rin di dahi.

"Udel lo delapan satu! Gue mancung, odong!" protes Len. Berkat sentilan Len, Rin sadar dari fatamorgana-nya namun juga berkat Rinto, Rin tidak jadi meng-kamehameha Len.

"Kalo kalian mau pergi kemana-mana pake mobil, telpon saya aja ya! Tenang, nanti mobil ini saya ganti pake mobil lain yang enggak mencolok kok. Nomor saya 134xxxxx, karena emang saya diperintahin Kiyo-sama buat jadi supir pribadi kalian selama di Amerika! Nah, daaah~!" lalu Gacha hilang dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Sesampainya di lobi hotel, Lenka dan Rinto sedang mengurusi beberapa surat kedatangan artis yang mereka _handle_ itu, sedangkan Rin dan Len sudah diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Tenang, Len dan Rin tidak sekamar, kok. Mereka sekamar dengan manajer masing-masing. Kalian kecewa? ...Author juga kecewa sebenernya...

"Gimana Len tadi pas di pesawat? Seru?" goda Rin.

"Oh ya. **Seru** dan **mengasikkan** sekali." jawab Len secara sarkastik. Rin memukul pundak Len dan tertawa keras, sementara Len hanya cemberut lalu tertawa.

Kenapa Rin merasa... Tertawa bersama Len berbeda dengan tertawa bersama Miku atau temannya yang lain? Kenapa tertawa bersama Len lebih... Asik?

"Eh, kamu Len?"

Rin dan Len berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah sumber suara dengan perlahan. Mereka agak takut kalau ternyata itu suara salah satu fans Len. Tapi ternyata mereka salah.

"...Luka?" ucap Len sedikit tidak percaya. Gadis berambut pink halus yang panjang hingga mencapai pinggang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Matanya yang berwarna biru es itu terlihat besar dan berkilau.

Sungguh, siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Dan kenapa dia mengenal Len?

Len mengikuti mimik senyum di wajah gadis itu dan menghampirinya, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Apa kabar, Lucchan! Udah lama ya kita gak ketemu! Gak kusangka bisa ketemu di Amerika, haha!" kata Len dengan nada super bahagia, dilanjutkan oleh tawa sang gadis. Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang seakan dunia hanya milik mereka.

Rin yang merasa tersisih dari mereka merasa... Risih. Bukan sepenuhnya risih karena tersisih, namun risih karena tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dan mengambil Len-loh? Kok Rin mikir begitu?

Rin berdehem, sukses membuat keduanya berpaling muka padanya. Rinpun membuka mulut. "Um, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu... Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?"

"Boleh! Namaku Luka Megurine, mau panggil Luka boleh. Karena aku tahu umurmu sama dengan Len... Jadi, umurku setahun lebih tua dari kalian. Aku bekerja sebagai artis Hollywood dan desainer kostum untuk Lady XaXa." ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat tenang dan mengalir di telinga Rin. Kenapa gadis dengan suara yang merdu super seperti dia menjadi artis? Kenapa tidak penyanyi saja? Dan... Lady XaXa? Itu kan penyanyi yang sudah mendunia dan berkostum super aneh tapi bagus itu? Ternyata Luka yang mendesain semua kostumnya? Pantas saja Lady XaXa memakai kostum daging dari daging ikan tuna.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana kamu kenal Len?" tanya Rin yang mulai melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Oh! Jadi, aku dan Len itu sahabat dari kecil. Tapi ketika aku menginjak bangku kelas 3 SD, aku pindah ke Amerika. Jadi ya.. Aku juga orang Jepang, sama seperti kalian. Aku mengikuti jejak ibuku dan para leluhurku. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Len... Jadi ketika aku hanya iseng berjalan di koridor hotel ini karena tidak bisa tidur, aku sempat syok melihat seorang laki-laki berambut _ponytail_, aku senang sekali sampai aku kira itu Len, dan ternyata benar." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Seingat Rin, memang benar, sejak kecil dia selalu melihat nama 'Megurine' setiap kali ibunya membeli sebuah majalah artis. Luka memandang Rin seolah menunggu Rin untuk berkata sesuatu, dan Rin akhirnya menangkap sinyal Luka.

"A-ah? Namaku.. Rin Takagami. Aku artis juga. Aku dan Len diundang Kiyoteru-san untuk pindah disini. Aku dan Len juga _teman_ sejak SMP." ujar Rin, dan Luka mengangguk dengan puas. Lalu Luka dan Len kembali berbincang, dan Rin semakin risih, entah kenapa, dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Rin langsung saja bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai paling atas, atau yang paling mewah. Dia membuka kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya itu dengan baju kaos putih _plain_ dan celana pendek diatas lutut yang berwarna oranye tua. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menarik selimut, lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

Tidak ada salahnya tidur, sebab jam mereka berangkat ke Amerika itu jam 2 pagi dan ditambah 11 jam perjalanan, plus perbedaan waktu Jepang dan Amerika itu 16 jam. Author pusing ngitungnya... Tapi hasilnya, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi di Amerika, sedangkan jam 2 siang di Jepang.

"Kenapa rasanya ada perasaan aneh...?" gumam Rin pelan, setelah itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

"Hei, Kaito..."

"Yaaa, _honey bunny sweety_ gueeh?"

"Elah, jijik banget sih lo! Gue kan cuman mau nanya!"

"Nanya apa? Nanya 'mau gak jadi pacar gue' ya?" kata Kaito polos sambil memakan es krimnya karena kebetulan siang itu di Jepang sedang gerah. Miku menghadiahinya sebuah benjolan di belakang kepala.

"Bukan, odong! Gue cuman mau nanya... Len dan Rin jadian itu.. Cuman bohongan, ya?" tanya Miku sambil memakan daun bawangnya sehabis menyelesaikan misinya untuk memberi hadiah menyakitkan untuk Kaito itu.

"Yah, benar. Boongan doang. Sayang banget. Tapi media masih belom tau kalo itu bohongan.." jawab Kaito santai.

"Kapan ya mereka akur dan bener-bener jadian?" canda Miku diselingi dengan tawa. Dengan inosennya, Kaito melepas es krim maha enak itu dari mulutnya dan berkata,

"Mereka dulu udah pernah pacaran kok."

Setelah itu, kejadian pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Miku Hatsune terjadi. Daun bawangnya yang maha bau-whoops, maha wuenak itu jatuh dari tangan Miku dan membentur lantai.

Dengan mata melebar karena tidak percaya dan syok, Miku menyahut dengan efek _slow motion_ versi author dengan mulut Miku yang mangap kayak ikan koi,

"WUUUUUUUUU...AAAAAAAAAAAAA...PAAAAAAA ...?"

* * *

**A/N : **end of chapter 1! XD panjang kan... 5000 words...

Disini yang rada-rada OOC siapa ya...? Len? Rin? Mungkin Len -_-

Oh yaaaa~!

**_Quiz of the day : Lagu apa yang Len nyanyikan salah satu liriknya pada saat pesawat lagi take-off?_**

Yang bisa jawab keren deh wuehehehehe~

Akhir kata... r3v13W yachhh :3


End file.
